


we may be awkward (but you mean the world to me)

by thefaultofoursouls



Series: listen up (because i’m here) [1]
Category: The 100
Genre: CEO Lexa, Clexa is awkward, Crack-ish, F/F, I tried something light and happy, and Commander Hearteyes, and trashy pickup lines, ft. Clarke as an awkward hot doctor, ok, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaultofoursouls/pseuds/thefaultofoursouls
Summary: Clarke is awkward.Lexa is awkward.They’re both so gay.Enough said.





	we may be awkward (but you mean the world to me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So I tried something different.  
> Let me know if you liked this or not, or if I should stop writing stuff like this, but seriously, comment and kudos make my day!

Clarke’s a pretty shit superhero. And she knows it.

She’s no Superman or Batman or whatever, with super smartness and gadgets and shit. But. She tries.

So far, her most recent (mostly failed) exploits include pulling a cat from off a tree and trying to valiantly save the coffee shop from being closed down by evil corporate men. You know, the typical neighborhood stuff.

(Sue her. But she’ll tell you about the evilness of the hierarchy under the leadership of a soggy Cheeto named Trump, and how we’re all basically doomed on this earth. Other than that, she doesn’t really care about politics.)

The Cat Rescue resulted in three broken bones after the cat swiped at her, Clarke screamed, and she fell. She ended up being taken care of by one of her own nurses - and her best friend. Octavia Blake.

(She and Raven had a field day with this.)

And the Coffee Shop …. Clarke was scarred for life. Raven still shudders every time she brings that up. And Raven not wanting to talk about something - Well, that’s as rare as the apocalypse.

(So not really that rare. We’re all heading in that direction anyway, descending down the evolutionary ladder under Trump and - Clarke might need to shut up.)

But point taken. She’s horrible at this whole moonlighting-as-a-superhero business. She thinks she’ll just stick to being a doctor.

(Plus, Clarke will never admit this, but she’s kinda sick of having to pour herself a pot of coffee at two in the morning every day for, like, ten weeks. She doesn’t even look human anymore. Sloths have more stamina than she does.)

So, while Clarke is musing over her general shitty superhero-ness over yet another cup of coffee and nursing a general hatred for redhead anarchists who are nothing but old white men, it’s natural that Octavia and Raven come rushing into her office during the blissful ten minutes of a break she has to ruin her day.

(Ok, not really. They’re her best friends for a reason.)

“So Lexa Woods is here,” Raven says by way of greeting, and holy shit, did she just say Lexa Woods?

Clarke splutters and coughs.

Octavia flares at Raven. “Congratulations, Rave, you broke Clarke.”

“Not my fault that Lexa Woods is here and in a form-fitting suit that shows off her body perfectly.”

Clarke’s brain explodes.

“Clarke? Clarke, honey, are you breathing? Raven!”

“Just saying!”

It’s no secret to them that Clarke basically has heart eyes for Lexa Woods. Practically everyone knows since the Coffee Shop Accident.

“But you better be ready, Griffin, is all I’m saying, because she gets in here in five minutes, and once you and O are done briefing her, she heads over to my equipment department.”

“Fuck.”

“Swear jar, Clarkey.”

“... Ugh.”

Clarke’s wallet is unfairly deprived of one dollar.

Several things happen at once:

Octavia pushes Raven out of the office.

Clarke sets her coffee down.

She puts her phone on mute.

Lexa Woods enters.

Clarke grabs her coffee.

Clarke sees Lexa Woods.

Clarke trips, sending coffee everywhere. Including Lexa Wood’s suit. That she looks really good in.

(Raven’s gonna have another field day with this.)

Clarke falls on her butt and Octavia is struggling to not laugh.

Fuck. Clarke is so not getting promoted. Or any shit like that.

“Fuck me.” Clarke gets up, and her eyes go wide. “I mean, sorry. The coffee is … well…”

“Over me, it seems,” Lexa Woods finishes, green eyes twinkling in a serious face. She extends a hand. “Lexa Woods. Nice to meet you, Doctor Griffin. Formally, at least.”

(Coffee shop. Fuck.)

Clarke mumbles something incoherent and Lexa nods seriously as if she understands what Clarke said.

(Fucking shit. Lexa Woods. Here.)

Her suit really does look nice, though.

It’s all black, so no coffee is seen, but Clarke fumbles, like, ten rolls of paper towels into Lexa’s hand anyway.

For the next hour, Clarke, Lexa, and Octavia talk about, well, what doctors and CEOs of hospitals talk about.

Well, Octavia and Lexa do the talking. Clarke’s too busy trying to not trip over her two feet. Why did she wear heels again?

As Lexa starts to leave the room, Clarke steps forward to shake her hand… and trips again.

“Fuck me,” she groans for the second time that day.

Lexa laughs. “Sure, Clarke. Though I must warn you, trying to proposition your CEO in your office isn’t very smooth.” With that and a wink, she exits the office, leaving a stunning Clarke and a gaping Octavia behind.

Octavia speaks up. “Did she just - was that?”

Clarke nods solemnly. “My ass is shook.”

(So is Raven’s two hours later.)

Three days later and Clarke is still not over the fact that Lexa fucking Woods, CEO, flirted with her in her office.

“You need to get her on a fucking date, Clarke,” Raven emphasizes, smacking her fist into her palm that day in her living room as she paces.

Octavia looks on. “How exactly, Rave?”

“Ask.”

It happens like this: Clarke heads back to the infamous Coffee Shop.

Lo and behold, Lexa is there.

(Clarke and Raven totally didn’t stalk her for, like, a week figuring out what her schedule was.)

She taps Lexa on the shoulder before she can lose her nerve, and pretends to be perplexed.

“Clarke, can I help you?” Lexa asks seriously.

“Yes, actually,” Clarke answers. “I was wondering if you had an extra heart, because mine is stolen.”

(She tries to ignore Raven dying of laughter three tables down.)

Clarke Griffin expects to be rejected.

She does not expect Lexa fucking Woods, CEO, to blush.

And bite her lip.

(Dang, she looks adorable.)

“That depends,” Lexa says, “can I have your number?”

Clarke is shook.

They stare at each in silence.

(And finally, Raven, who can’t take this anymore, shouts out for them to just date already.)

“Um, so date?” Clarke asks, looking at the floor firmly.

“Yeah.” Lexa replies, also studying the floor studiously.

“So where and when do you wanna get coffee? Or something?”

“... Clarke.”

“Yes?”

“We’re in a coffee shop.”

“Oh. Yeah.”


End file.
